Una aventura extraordinaria
by Yayis98
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si un deseo cambiara por completo tu vida? Bueno esta suerte la tuvieron un par de hermanas. Porque nunca sabes dónde o cuando puedes encontrar el amor, o la mayor aventura de tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

Al igual que las protagonistas de nuestra historia, una amiga y yo nos reunimos para crear esto, espero que les guste.

**Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes (a excepción de Harry, Chieko y Himeko) le pertenecen a la todopoderosa y magnifica Rumiko Takahashi.**

Eran las 2 de la mañana, Himeko una chica mitad europea mitad asiática de 16 años de edad con ojos azules y cabello teñido de rosa pastel, usaba un pijama negro de pandas, lentes y estaba sentada en el piso mientras atornillaba algo en un aparato extraño, mientras tanto su hermana Chieko una chica que al igual que ella era mitad europea y mitad asiática pero un año menor que ella con ojos verdes y el cabello color castaño, usaba un pijama blanco también con pandas, se encontraba recostada bajo el mismo aparato y se encargaba de acomodar cables, cuando ambas terminaron su trabajo estaban cansadas después de todo trabajaron 3 días sin parar para completar su proyecto para la feria de ciencias, estaban más que exhaustas y estaban a punto de irse a dormir, cuando el televisor el cual llevaba mucho tiempo encendido mostro el inicio de la serie favorita de ambas chicas… ¡INUYASHA!

Las dos salieron corriendo hacia la tv mientras tomaban peluches alusivos a la serie y los abrazaban con fuerza mientras cantaban el opening de la serie con todas sus fuerzas. Himeko tenía un peluche chibi de Sesshomaru mientras que Chieko tenía uno de Inuyasha el cual también estaba en versión chibi.

-¡Amo a Sesshomaru!, ¡es el amor de mi vida!, si fuera real me casaría con el…- dijo Himeko mientras besaba al peluche-

-Lo sé-dijo riéndose Chieko- Pero también deseas ser un zombi- otra vez rio-

-Ya te dije que Kikyo no es ningún zombi- dijo Himeko fingiendo enojo- Además yo no soy la copia barata.

-¡Kagome no es ninguna copia barata!- dijo Chieko también fingiendo enojo-

De repente el programa fue interrumpido y ambas se calmaron al ver que por televisión estaban pasando una lluvia de estrellas, las dos salieron al balcón de la habitación y vieron la lluvia.

-¡Hay que pedir un deseo!- dijo Himeko uniendo sus manos- Deseo que ese tonto aparato que solo es para crear electricidad se convierta en un portal y me lleve al mundo de Inuyasha.

-Yo deseo lo mismo- dijo Chieko apoyando el deseo de su hermana- Sé que es imposible pero sería genial que se cumpliera.

- Lo sé- dijo Himeko apagando la tele- Hay que dormir ¡mañana es un día especial!, por fin le ganare al tonto de Harry en la feria de ciencias- dijo eso ultimo levantando los brazos con los puños cerrados-

-Admite que solo compites con él porque te gusta- dijo Chieko sonriendo maquiavélicamente- Y no digas que no.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Himeko frunciendo el ceño-

De repente el aparato se encendió solo, luces salieron de él y segaron a ambas chicas…cuando al fin pudieron abrir los ojos…

**Himeko POV**

No estaba muy segura de lo que ocurría, mi cuerpo me pesaba y no podía moverlo, tenía frio y sentía piedras tocar mi piel, repentinamente de la nada sentí como mi cuerpo se iba aligerando y aproveche esa fuerza momentánea para ponerme de pie, enseguida pude darme cuenta de que me encontraba en una especie de cueva y no en mi casa, ni siquiera usaba ropa, pero vi a mi alrededor y un traje estaba en el piso, me lo puse rápido y salí de la cueva.

Salí de la cueva y entre en shock al ver al mismísimo Inuyasha frente a ella. Cuando Salí del shock me mire la ropa y de repente una herida apareció en uno de mis brazos haciendo que me estremeciera al instante, me di cuenta de quién era en ese momento, no era nada más ni nada menos que ¡Kikyo!

Mire a la bruja frente a mí y la ataque sin pensármelo 2 veces con el mismo hechizo que utilizo Kikyo en ese capítulo, menos mal que he visto la serie, millones de veces.

-¡Chieko! –Grite esperando la respuesta de mi hermana menor-

-¡Himeko!- grito Chieko con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi hermana ahora era Kagome Higurashi, rápido, corrí a romper el contenedor que la tenía.

En ese instante pude sentir un aire de calidez infinito, pero al mismo tiempo un vacío profundo, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba absorbiendo las almas de Chieko.

-¡Himeko!... estas absorbiendo mis almas- dijo Chieko debilitándose- Para ya…

-Lo siento -dijo Himeko tratando de retener todo aquello- ¿Qué nos pasó?...

-No lo sé…

Entretanto podía ver como Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede no entendían lo que pasaba y estos dos se nos acercaron, Inuyasha un poco incrédulo de verme de nuevo, creyendo que yo era Kikyo y a Kaede podía verla algo incomoda, como si sospechara que algo raro estuviera sucediendo.

Para no levantar sospechas me fui corriendo mientras que Chieko ahora Kagome captaba mi plan y fingía tampoco entender que sucedía.

Inuyasha, como ambas esperaban fue corriendo tras mis pasos, es decir, de Kikyo, mientras Kaede ayudaba a Kagome… De pronto resbale y estuve a punto de caer de aquel lugar tan alto pero Inuyasha alcanzo mis brazos y me sostuvo en el borde de aquel precipicio, a diferencia de la verdadera Kikyo yo le tengo pánico a las alturas, por lo tanto deje que Inuyasha me dijera todo lo que tenía que decir y que me subiera, pero en cuanto lo hizo yo me escape corriendo. Y al no darme cuenta por donde iba me tropecé con algo o alguien más, caí al piso y al mirar hacia arriba me encontró con mi gran amor imposible.

-Sesshomaru…-dije muy sorprendida y algo apenada-

-¿Te conozco?- dijo el con la indiferencia de siempre-

**Chieko POV**

Al abrir mis ojos solo pude ver el cielo azul, me encontraba recostada en un líquido extraño y no podía moverme, de repente, sentí un profundo dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era contante, punzante y jamás había sentido tanto dolor.

De pronto, escuche como si alguien gritara mi nombre, pero no podía concentrarme, debido al dolor agonizante que me invadía.

-¡Chieko! –Escuche claramente, esa voz…

¡Esa voz era la de mi hermana Himeko!

-¡Himeko!- grite con la poca fuerza que mi cuerpo me bridaba, ya que el dolor era demasiado como para hacer mucho-

Mi hermana al ver en el horroroso estado en el que me encontraba, no lo pensó demasiado y corrió a sacarme del horrendo brebaje en el que estaba sumergida.

De pronto, el dolor se hizo aún más punzante cerca de mi pecho, fue cuando recordé exactamente que sucedía en ese episodio de la serie y no dude en hacérselo saber a mi hermana.

-¡Himeko!... estas… absorbiendo… mis… almas- dije débilmente, rogando a los cielos porque mi hermana me haya escuchado-Para… por favor…

-Lo siento -dijo Himeko tratando de no hacerme más daño, se le notaba muy angustiada, después de todo, yo era su hermana menor-¿Qué nos pasó?...

-No lo sé…-exclame débilmente, pero ya recuperándome poco a poco, aunque fuera el dolor estaba disminuyendo y empezaba a sentirme mejor-

Entretanto pude ver al hombre que me robaba los suspiros todas las noches antes de dormir… ¡Inuyasha!, pero este no se encontraba solo , sino con nada más ni nada menos que con la anciana Kaede, estaba más que claro que estos estarían más que confundidos, es decir, ¡Se supone que Kikyo y yo no nos conocíamos!, vi como estos se nos iban acercando y teníamos que empezar a disimular pronto o habría algunos serios problemas, Inuyasha, para variar, se quedó helado al ver de nuevo a Kikyo, siempre me dieron unos celos irrefrenables al ver que a este se le caía la baba por otra que no fuera Kagome, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, más que actuar como si fuera Kagome, igual tarde o temprano obtendría mi venganza, a Kaede podía sentirla más bien algo… ¿incomoda?, sería mejor hacer algo rápido, no quisiera que esta historia se saliera de control.

Rápido pude ver como Himeko corría huyendo de ahí, tal parece que ambas pensamos lo mismo y decidí seguir con el juego y empecé a fingir que no entendía que sucedía.

Inuyasha, fue corriendo detrás de Himeko al ver que esta huía de ahí, luego me encargaría de el después de todo.

La anciana Kaede, más preocupada por mi bienestar rápido me ayudo a restablecerme y me preguntaba sin cesar si me encontraba bien.

-De verdad estoy bien- dije Chieko por tercera vez a Kaede- No me ha pasado nada, en serio, no tiene por qué preocuparse- dije casi sintiendo que una gota se derramaba por mi cabeza, después de todo, también tendría que actuar como Kagome y tratar de ser la menor molestia posible.

Al ver que Inuyasha llegaba de regreso no pude evitar hacer lo que siempre quise, esto lo hacía por todas las veces que Inuyasha hizo llorar a Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha abajo!- dije con todas mis fuerzas tratando de que mi enojo y sed de venganza se vieran claramente sacados a la luz después de tanto tiempo- ¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme?... ¡abajo, abajo, abajo, ABAJO!

¡Oh sí! Si Kagome pudiera ver esto, seguramente estaría sumamente agradecida conmigo, ya que ella era demasiado buena como para hacer sufrir al hibrido, cosa que tenía claramente merecida.

- ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE KAGOME?!- me dijo el muy tonto de Inuyasha ya muy golpeado, que a mi criterio se merecía eso y mucho más-

-Te lo mereces- dije riendo por dentro, claro, aunque juraría que por accidente esboce una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, pero vamos… ¿Acaso ustedes no lo harían también?...-

-Kagome, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- dijo la anciana Kaede con seriedad, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño secreto, porque trate de hacer la mejor actuación de Kagome posible ¡LO JURO!-

-Claro- dije tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, ya que sería muy difícil explicarle todo este asunto a la anciana-

La anciana Kaede entro a su casa y no me quedo otro remedio que más seguirla, también tratando de verme calmada.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije para romper el hielo-

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo- dijo la anciana Kaede- ¿Quién eres?

¡Rayos! Debería de haber tratado de evitar esta conversación con más insistencia, la anciana Kaede es muy lista, ¿en serio creíamos que no se iba a dar cuenta?...

**Himeko POV**

-¿Entonces tu nombre es Kikyo?- dijo Sesshomaru a lo que decidí asentir solo con la cabeza-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?... más bien, ¿Cómo sabes que ese hibrido es mi hermano?

-Nunca te daré respuestas, solo te diré que yo se muchas cosas acerca de ti y de muchas otras personas- dije ella con toda la tranquilidad que pude, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera mi rostro arder y estar nerviosa, sin darme cuenta, creo que empecé a observarlo demasiado, porque se nota que él se incomodó y decidió preguntarme-

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunto Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de mi mirada acosadora, pero es que… no puedo evitarlo, Sesshomaru es tan guapo…-

-Bueno… yo…- me puse sumamente nerviosa pero sabía que esta era mi última oportunidad, y si no era ahora, nunca se lo diría, así que tomando valor desde lo más profundo de mi ser y sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora y mi rostro arder, tome un respingo de aire y exclame- Es que…-¡Vamos esta es mi única oportunidad! -¡Usted me gusta! … -lo solté lo más rápido que pude-

Él no se inmuto y como si nada siguió caminando, algo que hizo sentirme algo mal conmigo misma y sumamente triste, sin embargo, no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-¿Me permite seguirlo y estar con usted?- dije inocentemente-…

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo mi sexy Sesshomaru-

Y así comencé a seguirlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomada de una de las mangas de él y con algo de sonrojo en mis mejillas, ya que no todos los días puedo estar abrazada del hombre más guapo del mundo, pero que más daba, siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado... Todo lo demás no importaba…

**Chieko POV**

No tuve más remedio que decirle toda la verdad a la anciana Kaede, ¡Vaya que esta mujer era astuta!, gracias a los cielos, esta me creyó absolutamente todo y decidió ayudarme a guardar el secreto.

-Lo único que resta por hacer es encontrar a tu hermana-dijo Kaede muy preocupada- Después de todo ella no es Kikyo y le será muy difícil defenderse en un mundo como este.

-Lo se… Himeko es muy miedosa… no sé qué va a hacer sola por haya… -La verdad es que yo también estaba muy preocupada por mi hermana, no es que no confiara en ella ni nada por el estilo, pero es que ella apenas sabia cuidarse en nuestra época actual, no quiero ni saber que estará sufriendo en estos precisos instantes mi hermana mayor.

-Por lo pronto ya es muy tarde… mañana la buscaremos- dijo Kaede mientras me entregaba una especie de funton donde parece que dormiría-

Continuara…

Palabras 2147


	2. Inesperado para mí

Al igual que las protagonistas de nuestra historia, una amiga y yo nos reunimos para crear esto, espero que les guste.

**Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes (a excepción de Harry, Chieko, Castiel y Himeko) le pertenecen a la todopoderosa y magnifica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Harry POV**

Estaba terminando mi rayo láser de alta potencia, que relativamente no hacía mucho, pero que causaba mucho furor entre los jueces, llevaba ganando el concurso se ciencias de la preparatoria desde que me mude y comencé el 1 semestre en esta, prácticamente era el alumno más listo e inteligente de toda la preparatoria, pero no fue hasta que la vi…

FlashBack:

Era mi primer concurso se ciencias y la verdad, la competencia no se veía muy distinta a la que tenía en mi antigua secundaria, la verdad, yo había llegado muy temprano para instalarme correctamente y después dar un ''vistazo'' a la competencia que tendría este año, todo iba bien hasta que sentí que algo, o alguien mejor dicho, me empujaba fuertemente, cosa que debido a mi buen físico, solo hacía que me estremeciera un poco hacia atrás, no era por presumir, pero es que un chico blanco, de cabello negro y ojos castaños claros, no era un William Levy andante, pero tampoco era feo, o al menos eso me juraban mis padres, me fije frente mío para ver al causante del impacto y fue cuando la pude ver mejor… una hermosa chica mitad europea, mitad asiática, de cabello color rosa, que se veía muy falso por cierto, y que para mi parecer que es teñido, en fin, no hay que salirnos del tema, ojos azules y relativamente encantadora, iba corriendo con una especie de caja cubierta de una pequeña sábana blanca.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio, no era mi intención- Dijo la hermosa chica.

-No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente-Dicho esto, le extendí mi mano para que esta se levantara, cosa que acepto gustosa-

-Mi nombre es Himeko Sasaki-Dijo mientras me esbozaba una dulce sonrisa, la verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede admirando su hermosa silueta, hasta que me pregunto…-

-¿Y el tuyo?-Pude sentir como mi cara empezaba a arderme un poco, ¡Dios esta niña me hacía sentir muy raro! Mejor decidí voltearme un poco y responder con indiferencia, como hacía casi siempre…-

-Harry Yoshida-

-Oh ya veo… ¿piensas participar en el concurso de ciencias Yoshida o solo vienes de espectador?-

-Harry… y si, planeo ganarle el concurso a cualquier niñita torpe que se me cruce por el camino-La verdad, odio que me llamen por mi nombre, pero solo quería escuchar como sonaba desde sus dulces labios-

-¿Disculpa Harry?...- A lo que yo solo asentí, la verdad, aún permanecía volteado, pero eso no era un obstáculo para mí de verla y escucharla-

-¡¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE GANARIAS ESTE CONCURSO, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE POR QUE ME LLAMAS TORPE!?-La verdad, daba un poco de miedo verle esa cara de enojo pasivo y su mirada de, ojala murieras en este preciso momento, pero también daba un poco de ternura ver su cara con el ceño fruncido, sus cachetes inflados y su labios en forma de pez, la verdad era lindo y cómico, por lo que yo solo atine a decir-

-Yo solo insinúe que les ganaría a las niñitas torpes, pero ya que lo dices… si la verdad eres muy torpe, así que estoy más que seguro que también eres tonta-La verdad esperaba que me gritara algo o se fuera llorando, hasta que sentí un dolor punzante y agudo en mi pierna, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que acababa de ser golpeado por una pequeña niñita, seguramente de secundaria aun.-¡OYE QUE TE PASA!-¡Esa pequeña chiquilla de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, me acababa de patear en la pantorrilla, aparentemente sin razón alguna!

-¿Hermana te encuentras bien?-¡Como se atrevía a ignorarme! ¡ESPERA!, ¿acababa de decirle hermana a Himeko?

-Sí, no te preocupes, el joven no me hizo nada-Dijo esta mientras juraría, haber visto una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza y movía las manos de un lado a otro, tratando de restarle importancia.

-¡Y TU! ¡Más te vale que te alejes de mi hermana o te las veras conmigo!-

-¿A si? Pues no te tengo miedo pequeña mocosa-

-¿A si?- Iba a contestarle que no, cuando otra vez me patio, pero ahora más fuerte, a lo que yo solo pude aguantar un gemido de dolor y salían lágrimas de mis ojos-

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA CHIQUILLA!-

Para mi desgracia mi hermano mayor Castiel, llego al concurso a molestarme y ya no pude vengarme como se debía.

Fin del FlashBack

Como era de esperarse… Gane la competencia de ciencias y deje a dos hermanas muy molestas por mi actitud arrogante con ellas, la hermana menor, que tiempo después descubrí que era la menor, entro a la misma preparatoria que nosotros y con el tiempo supo perdonarme, pero Himeko… ¡Esa malvada y hermosa bruja, siempre competía conmigo en todo!... En clase de física, en las calificaciones, ¡En todo!, la muy desgraciada estaba adelantada de grado así que teníamos las mismas clases, pero era de esperarse que yo le ganara la mayoría de las veces, no iba a negar que me había parecido sumamente hermosa como ya habrán notado, pero… ¡A mí nadie me habla de esa forma!

Me percaté de que la luz de la ventana vecina seguía encendida, ¡Oh por cierto! Olvide mencionarlo… La malvada bruja, como yo suelo llamarla, vivía a un lado de mi casa, y peor aún, su ventana estaba conectada a la mía, por lo que seguidamente nos mirábamos con miradas de odio atreves de estas, mientras el otro cerraba la cortina.

No sería mala idea echar un pequeño vistazo a su ridículo experimento de este año…

Con mi agilidad, trepe el árbol que entrelazaba de alguna manera nuestras casas y me acerque a la ventana sutilmente para no ser detectado, revise si no había ''moros en la costa'' y me aventure dentro de la habitación, me tome una gran sorpresa al ver a ambas muchachas en el suelo, pareciera que inconscientes, intente acercarme para ayudarlas, cuando ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando un rayo de luz, probablemente proveniente de la extraña máquina que desarrollo Himeko?, me cegó completamente, perdiendo el conocimiento.

**Himeko POV**

La noche anterior me moría de frio, y me aferre a las ropas de Sesshomaru, prácticamente obligándolo a dormir conmigo, al despertar esta mañana me di cuenta de que seguíamos exactamente igual solo que él ya estaba despierto y lo solté para ponerme de pie, después de un buen rato ambos ya estábamos avanzando y en el camino Yaken nos encontró.

-no seas imprudente humana tonta, suelta al amo Sesshomaru- dijo Yaken al mirarme tan cerca de su amo-

Para callarle la boca a Yaken (el cual ya me estaba haciendo enfadar) bese en la mejilla a Sesshomaru, el cual nuevamente no le dio importancia a mis acciones (casi lloro por ello), pero por lo menos logre taparle la boca a Yaken por un buen rato.

**Chieko POV**

Me levante muy temprano para buscar a Himeko, casi no pude dormir por lo intranquilizada que estaba, además de que esta mañana me encontré con la sorpresa de que Harry ahora está en el cuerpo de Inuyasha según parece su cambio a diferencia del de Himeko y mío tardo más, puesto que el llego esta mañana.

Ahora con su ayuda intento encontrar a Kikyo (Himeko), comencé a imaginar lo peor… si algo le pasara a mi hermana jamás me lo perdonaría, y Harry no es de mucho ayuda puesto que todavía no sale de shock, hubiera sido mejor que Castiel estuviera aquí en vez de él, además así habría aprovechado para estar a solas con él, sé que es muy difícil puesto que el me gana por 4 años pero aun así no me quiero rendir.

FlashBack:

Me encontraba discutiendo con ese tonto que molestaba a mi hermana, cuando vi al chico más maravilloso del mundo entrar por la puerta del edificio, tenía el cabello teñido de blanco, ojos azules y ropa negra, se veía raro pero por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a palpitar con mucha rapidez después de que lo vi, se acercó a nosotros y jalo de la chaqueta a Harry.

-vamos, no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo así que enséñame tu proyecto rápido para que me pueda ir a casa-dijo aquel chico tan guapo-

Repentinamente se detuvo en seco y por un momento creí que me miraba a mi… para mi mala suerte el miraba a Himeko y lo supe cuando me aparto del camino para acercarse a ella… se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, Himeko se veía asustada mientras el intentaba ligarla, rondé por el lugar para mirar los proyectos y cuando regrese con Himeko, ese chico todavía estaba con ella prácticamente acosándola.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto el-

-me das algo de miedo….- dijo ella con la voz muy temblorosa, y parecía decir la verdad porque se le veía muy asustada hasta podría jurar que casi llora- además ni siquiera se tu nombre…, no te conozco.

-mi nombre es Castiel, y ya me iras conociendo, pero por lo pronto…-se acercó peligrosamente a ella- que tal si…

No pudo continuar ya que se apareció el director y corrió a Castiel del lugar por ser un acosador.

Fin del FlashBack.

Después de ese evento supimos que esos dos se habían mudado a lado de nosotras, y desde ese día yo estoy detrás de Castiel mientras que él y Harry persiguen los pasos de Himeko la cual no se interesa ni un mínimo en ninguno o al menos eso es lo que me quiere dar a entender.

Harry comenzó a salir poco a poco del shock pero volvió a entrar en el cuándo vimos a Sesshomaru acercase con Kikyo del brazo, ya le había explicado a Harry quien era Himeko en este mundo y bueno sorprendentemente él ha visto Inuyasha por lo tanto entendió de lo que hablaba.

Himeko estaba muy concentrada en los ojos de Sesshomaru como para notar que estábamos allí, por otra parte él se veía igual de serio, pero se le veía más incómodo de lo normal fue en ese momento que note que él tenía un beso marcado en la mejilla… y sucedió lo impensable.

-¿tanto te gusto?-dijo el volteando hacia mi hermana-

-sí, claro que si- dijo ella casi con brillitos en la cara-

Él se agacho quedando a la misma altura que ella y Himeko se aprovechó de la situación besándolo…Y por primera vez en la historia Sesshomaru se quedó en estado de shock.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi chica?!-grito Inuyasha (Harry) fuertemente-

-¿se conocen? –Dijo Sesshomaru a Himeko la cual negó con la cabeza-

Supuse lo emocionada que se debía sentir al tener su primer beso con Sesshomaru.

-¡soy Harry maldita traidora, infiel y testadura, eres una bruja del mal!-dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Harry…- soltó ella débilmente antes de caer al suelo- yo…

Esta vez ella fue interrumpida por un beso de Sesshomaru, el cual la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo prácticamente a la fuerza, ella intento escapar de su agarre pero no pudo hacer nada… los seguimos lo más lejos que pudimos pero desaparecieron de nuestras vistas…

**Himeko POV**

Cuando supe que aquí estaba Harry, algo en mi me dijo que lo que hacía era tonto y no estaba bien, me impacto tanto que el haya visto eso… quería decirle que lo sentía y lo mucho que me arrepentía… pero algo que nunca estuvo en mis planes era que Sesshomaru me besara y me tomara con fuerza entre sus brazos, reaccione rápido intentando quitarme su agarre pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí.

No podía comprender del todo porque ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, Sesshomaru no era de esa forma y fue en ese instante que paso por mi cabeza una idea que me parecía más real a cada instante, la persona con la que me encontraba ahora no era Sesshomaru…

Su forma de actuar, su forma de verme, de tratarme, todo me parecía tan obvio, realmente alguien estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

Una vez que ya no vimos ni a mi hermana ni a Harry, me soltó dejándome en el suelo.

Cuando vi sus ojos, vi lujuria, confusión y algo de ellos me daba miedo, cuando me percate de la sensación que me daba supe quién era.

-¿Castiel?- dije un poco temerosa-

Continuara…


End file.
